Balance Fought For
by DarkStorm Wolfsbane
Summary: **This is a story based on the movie Epic, which, while a good watch, had some pretty glaring plotholes that I hope to fill with my own take on the tale. There may be familiar faces, there may not, don't know yet. Feel free to follow along!** Fen returns to the Conclave that rejected her years earlier, and finds her life still tied to the past and to the forest of her birth.
1. The Storm's Herald

_What if I told you, there was a war waging within the natural world around you? A war between Life and Decay? A war that has been waging for countless millenia, longer than the oldest tree has records of? That this war maintains a delicate balance for Growth?_

What if I told you that the balance must be maintained? That, in the end, neither side is good or evil? There is only Growth?

_I would tell you to take a close look. If you still can't see it, then I'd tell you to take a closer look._

_Because it is there, ever-present, ever-waging, a neverending cycle of life, death, and rebirth._

_And it must continue. No matter the cost._

* * *

The darkening clouds alerted them as they watched the fading embers on the forest floor below the trio. "Won't be long now. The rains herald a new Queen. This Blight has to be eradicated now or it could cause problems again in the very near future."

Three pairs of blue eyes focused on the hollowed, blackened shell of a tree stump that had once been the home of the forest's Lord of Decay. "That's the last part. Returning that stump to the Earth will complete the task, and make a fitting grave for Nightshade and his followers. Then we continue to Windbreak and collect the newest Tender."

Focused will cracked the earth's surface beneath the stump. Three auras flared with power while the ground swallowed the remains of what had once been the core of a cancer within the smaller forest in North Carolina, leaving no trace behind when the earth closed once more. Bright blue eyes looked down slightly to meet deep blue as the first few drops of rain hit the ground around them. "Do you think this Queen will be more amenable to our kind once we arrive?"

The lone female of the trio shrugged. "Who knows? We don't even know if she's a Shyuma yet. It's not the first time that a non-Shyuma has become an Heir. If the new Queen doesn't have a strong enough will though to retain her own identity... Our mission may be quickly compromised."

Both men nodded. More than one Queen had lost her mind upon being chosen in their recorded histories, and Tenders had been summoned by the Earth Herself to correct the issue. That alone had caused more than one Forest Conclave to nearly ban their presence. They hoped this time, as they did each time, there would be no complications on their main mission.

Every new drop of rain that hit the earth sprouted new life, finding seeds that had been long forgotten within the hold of the Blight and reawakening them, a carpet of green spreading over the newly turned ground while the three stood and bore witness. "At least she has enough sense to put some Growth energy into her first rain."

"Remember to keep your comments of that nature to yourself, Boll. It would look very bad for us if your mouth got us kicked out of Windbreak before we pick up the infant." Cobalt-blue eyes looked up slightly at the bigger of the two men as he sighed and nodded his affirmative. "We need every Tender child that Terra alerts us to. We can't exactly have Tender children ourselves."

"Yes, Fen, I get it. Trust me, a few of us have tried back at the Hold!" Boll's snicker was cut short by the sharp jab in the back. "Hey! Cut it out, Jasper! Geez!"

"Just because you wish to try and compete with Stompers for the title of Most Amorous does not mean we need to know about it, or that we even want to know." Jasper growled softly as he met the other's eyes in a steady gaze. "It is already established that most of the new births in the Hold are of your doing. It does not look well on you to admit such proclivities. You can not support yourself, let alone provide for six new children."

Boll rolled his eyes at the nagging. It had long ago become old news to him and he knew responding in any way would only fuel the older Shyuma's patient ranting. Instead, he turned to walk across the newly green field to a spot that hadn't yet grown anything more significant in height than a handful of mushrooms and moss. "Well, if we're going to go get our new brother or sister, we'd better get a move on! This weather isn't going to hold out for long!"

Fen nodded as she pulled the cowl up on her flying cloak while the first of three massive ravens landed near Boll to wait for their partners to mount. "Let's get this over with. I want a nice, warm, dry camp before we begin the return flight."

Within seconds, three black shadows glided lazily across the sky, ready for just about any challenge they might face at their destination.


	2. For Better Or For Worse

"There must be some mistake! I only took the position of General within the Leafmen brigades because my late mother ordered me to! It wasn't something I wanted foisted onto me then, and I still don't want it!"

Long, muscular legs worked hard to keep up with the seemingly frail and tiny Shyuma as they made their way deeper into the bowels of Windbreak Conclave, surrounded by ancient walls of stone from the earth itself. Core growled to himself as he considered the situation. _She may be small, and a newly-crowned Queen, but by all of Nature she's fast!_ "My Queen, there are others far better suited to this position than myself, and you know it! Please let someone who is better qualified take my place!"

Quiet green eyes in an almost elfin face gazed up at the taller Shyuma as she stopped suddenly, forcing Core to backpedal or run her down. "In time. Maybe. But you must remain where you are for the time being. We will have guests soon to take the infant that my mother had given birth to a few days ago. We can not show them how weak we are after the battles with the Blight. Even I know the toll that was paid for the peace we will enjoy for some years. We can not risk that now, or the Tenders will come in to evaluate Windbreak."

Core shuddered at the thought. Every Shyuma was well-versed in the lore of their cousins, the Tenders, and the records of what one was capable of doing rattled even the strongest heart. Those born with jet black hair and unnaturally shaded blue eyes and the ability to call forth the primal elements to their will with the same accuracy of a Queen within her forest. More than once they had come and taken over a Conclave until a more suitable Queen was designated. More than once, they had leveled a Conclave to bare earth. To think that a Tender could be born of the same parent as the Queen or even himself made Core more than a little nervous, grey eyes betraying that behind neatly trimmed bangs.

"Do not worry, they never stay any longer than is necessary. They will be able to care for the child better than his own mother is willing to. It is such a shame that we can not get along." The Queen's eyes took on a more distant look at her thought, and Core had to clear his throat to regain her attention. "We are from the same stock, we are the same people. Yet they have abilities to rival a Queen's own, and that has never sat well with many."

"I wonder why." Core flipped his long sandy-brown ponytail back over his shoulder as he spoke. "They have killed Queens before, as well as taken over Conclaves! They've promoted the Blight in numerous areas! How can they be trusted?"

"Because we must. A Tender never does a thing for the more obvious reasons. They see a greater picture than we ever could." At the blank stare from her General, the Queen sighed. "Tenders have no territory other than their Holds, as you know, and yet they seem to almost know where they are needed. They see the whole of nature, not one small corner of it."

The sound of running boots on smooth floor caught their attention before Core could respond, and both turned their focus to the far arched hallway that they had left only a moment earlier."Your Majesty, General, three ravens have landed, and their riders are requesting an audience! They are black-haired!"

"They are a bit earlier than I expected." The Queen smiled and began to head back the way they had come. "The Tenders must not have been that far away to have reached here so soon. Please, allow them entry, we will be in my chambers shortly."

"A-are you sure?" The younger Leafman blurted out before he could stop himself.

Core growled slightly. "Yes, the Queen gave an order, so show them hospitality. The sooner we get this over with in a civil manner, the sooner they will take themselves and their shadow-birds away from Windbreak."

"Yes, Sir, right away!" With no more questions, the soldier turned and ran back the way he had come to fulfill the order.

"I hope you are right about this, my Queen. I have a very bad feeling about this."

With a serenity Core would remember for decades, the new Queen followed the soldier's path at a sedate pace. "In time, all will be made clear. For better or for worse, we must now tend to our guests."


	3. Old Ghosts

As the Queen settled into the moss-padded chair in her private quarters, the door opened to admit the three Tenders, two men and one woman. Each was tall, even for a Shyuma, one male being significantly bigger than the other. The woman kept the odd goggles that tended to be a part of a Tender's regular uniform over her eyes as she followed behind the others, silent and clearly watchful.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. My mother's child will be brought to you shortly, but in the meantime, I would enjoy hearing a little about any other Conclaves that you may have been to recently. We do not always get news on a regular basis."

The slightly smaller male tilted his head slightly while he settled into the proffered chair, a trace of confusion in his eyes. "We were not aware that you would be so... adult. To our knowledge and by the flow of energy around Windbreak, we were to assume that you were a newly charged Queen..."

"She is. But there is leak-over from the past Queens."

The two male Tenders turned to glance at the female who had opted to stand and had finally pulled her goggles up to rest just above her hairline. "Fen?"

She nodded. "It may not seem so at the moment, but the Queen's aura is cracking from the power of the old spirits. It's not unheard of, but it will become problematic later down the road." The woman, Fen, held up a hand to forestall questions as the General stepped forward in an aggressive stance. "I believe it can be turned around so that her internal energy and will takes its rightful place to control the power within her now."

"How dare you say that the Queen is incapable of controlling her power! That will not be tolerated!" With no warning his sword was drawn, stepping between Fen and the Queen.

Three blades immediately followed his actions as the two male Tenders stood with enough speed their chairs were knocked back. "And you dare to insult the strongest Tender our Hold has seen in a millennium and even threaten her." The smaller male kept his voice smooth while his male companion clearly fumed. "Fen is by far our superior in most things. If what she sees is correct, then we must step in now to prevent the loss of your Queen in the future." He raised an eyebrow at the blond General, lifting one thin blade to point at him. "That IS part of your duty, isn't it?"

The General bristled. "Don't you tell me what my duty is! I'm more than fully aware of it, which is more than you can say."

"The Earth cursed me with idiot men in my life..." Fen sighed as she pushed her way past her companions. "If you wish to see what it is that I see, then let me show you. Your Majesty, stand up and away from your chair. Please."

Without batting an eye, the Queen stood and took one step from her chair, nudging her General to the side. "I trust her, General, please stand down."

Fen smirked slightly. "A definite first. A young Queen with more sense than her adviser." She raised her hands slightly, palms forward towards the Queen, and breathed softly. "This won't hurt, but it may affect your vision for the duration. I am simply calling your aura to manifest itself." As she spoke, she snapped her hands skyward, and the room fell silent.

From within the Queen herself, a surge of pale rose light flared in answer to Fen's power, swirling fitfully as it spiraled inches from the Queen. "No, you can't keep your damage hidden, show me how badly you are cracking..." Fen's aura rose around her, a deep blue to match her eyes, coaxing the other aura to expand. "Unusual. Something doesn't wish her aura to tell its tale."

"An older soul, maybe?" The bigger Tender stepped forward, peering closely at the exposed energy. "It wouldn't shock me in the least, to be honest. Here, can you see? There's another color within her aura that shouldn't be there. That's from a Queen that wasn't ready to pass." He pointed to the sickly green stripe that quickly disappeared at his inspection.

Fen nodded as the Queen's eyes widened in surprise. "In most cases, a Queen's will can assume control over their newly-inherited power, learning what she needs to learn by sifting through the memories of the past Queens, each of which usually leaves an imprint of their experiences to guide the next in line. Sometimes, though, the new Queen's will is weak, or there is more than a memory left within the flow of power. This eventually corrupts the new Queen and brings about chaos and destruction." She pointed to a flux within the aura, a deeper rose than the overall tint. "That is a crack. That is what I am concerned with. If these small cracks spread, it will weaken her against that taint." Fen turned towards her companions as she dismissed both auras. "I will remain here. You two take the child back to our Hold, then return with as many books as you can find regarding this. If necessary, ask other Holds as well. I will not tackle this beyond the basics without knowing if there is a precedent for this particular situation."

Three sets of eyes stared at her blankly for a moment, before the arguing began. Fen rubbed the spot between her eyes in wearied annoyance as all three men began to yell at the tops of their lungs about her decision. The General fought loudly against her remaining and potentially causing harm to either the Queen or the Conclave. The smaller Tender was trying, just as loudly, to inform the General that the threat to his home was minimal if Fen remained, the larger's booming voice drowning them both with his usual loud dissent.

"Would all of you please be silent? Or I fear Fen may have a mental break herself."

All three men paused to look. Fen's hands had begun to glow as they argued, and were surrounded by flames. "If you three men insist on being loud and somewhat stupid with regard to this situation, I will happily remind all of you of the recent incident with the Glen Haven Conclave when Tenders were turned away and prevented from doing their job." At the mention of Glen Haven, the two Tenders blanched. "Fifteen years later, the nearest Hold had to go in and eradicate everything. Queen. Leafmen. Shyumas. Plant folk. All dead. All because we were kept from properly training the Queen." Her eyes blazed. "That will not happen now, or here. I don't care if you want me here or not," her hand raised towards the stunned General, still licked by fire, "but I will not allow your Queen to be consumed and in turn consume everyone within her kingdom. She will be trained, the taint removed, and her will strengthened. With or without your cooperation."

A giggle made Fen glance down at the Queen. "Your will is very strong, I see. Not many will stand up to General Core, let alone raise their voice to him. It is refreshing to know that there is someone else who won't back down when he is being particularly stubborn."

"My Queen! I can't believe you would say that!" General Core bristled again. "I am not stubborn!"

"You are, General, and you know it. I trust this Tender in particular, as I have memory of a child like her who was born in this Conclave at the same time as the last Queen's Choosing. Deep cobalt eyes, a wild black mane of hair, at the exact same instant as the Heir was chosen." She turned a wise eye to Fen, who glowered. "That was you, wasn't it?"

"I choose not to answer that. My only home that I acknowledge is my Hold. That is all."

The Queen nodded. "That is understandable. I accept your offer for training, and place my safety into your hands."

The General looked as if he were about to dissent, but a look to the man silenced him. "As you wish, my Queen. Suitable board will be found within the palace."

"I will find my own place. Thank you for the offer, though." With that, Fen turned and exited out the door, leaving the two male Tenders to take charge of the infant and return to their Hold.

"For better or for worse. Remember that, Core."


End file.
